Finding Home
by LoveMeAsMe
Summary: This is about Alice and how she dealt with being a vampire and then how she meets Jasper.  Don't judge on summary please :
1. Chapter 1

**This story is about the how Alice became a vampire and how she and Jasper met. I love Alice and the couple so I just wanted to write something about them. Please enjoy and review to tell me if you like it or not.**

Every sound that went off around me made me pull at my hair. The rain drops falling from the leaves they were glued to all morning, the birds waking up and calling for their mate, even the wind blowing the dead leaves through the woods bothered me. There was a burning sensation in the back of my throat that made me want to break my own hand to distract myself from it. What was happening to me?

I stood up and saw the world in a whole new view. Every color popped in a way that I never knew before. It was like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time to me. I took a step forward to go and touch a brilliantly colored tree in front of me but then a scent caught me. The smell was sweet and so simple that I knew I could have it. I took off running towards it and before I knew it I spotted my prey. A small deer was drinking out of a murky stream.

Before I would have memorized everything about this scene so I could draw it later but now the only thing that was on my mind was that I could hear its blood moving. It was pumping through its body so steady that I knew it was time to act. I pounced and held it down with all my might. I snapped its neck with my teeth and began drinking the sweetness beneath. The blood flowed into my mouth smoothly and extinguished the fire in my throat. Before I knew it the animal was sucked dry but I was still hungry for more. I ran to where I smelt the next source of food. But I slid to a halt when the wind blew something better towards me. I turned my path to the left and saw something amazing.

Two humans camping together had fallen asleep around their fire. I knew they would fill me up and if not I would just have to deal. I snuck to them quietly and snapped both of their necks in a split second. I slurped the girls' blood up first but it was tainted with a drug like morphine. I kept going no matter how bad it tasted. I went for the guy next and almost gagged on how awful his was. It was covered in alcohol and morphine, no wonder why they were passed out in the middle of the day. I was disgusted with myself but I knew that I had to do what I had done. I mean what did these people ever do to me? I wiped my mouth and looked down for the first time.

The hospital gown I was in was absolutely filthy. I crawled into the tent to find a pink suitcase which I opened and searched through. I found a beautiful green dress and black flats. I decided they would do and carried them to the stream I saw before. I dived in and felt my skin shine in the sun above. I surfaced and saw how bright I truly was. It was like a billion diamonds had been embedded into my cold hard skin.

My short black hair was full of leaves and dirt so I scrubbed hard letting everything disappear. I scrubbed my skin until I thought it would turn raw and then just laid there trying to think of my next move. But when I couldn't I decided to get a move on.

I started towards the sound of cars and talking. But then something stopped me. A vision blocked my eyes and took a hold of me.

_A man with shaggy blonde hair and the same red eyes attacking and killing so many people around him. The entire bar was finished within in seconds of his arrival. He stopped after he finished a hefty man and wiped the blood off his mouth. He looked down and shuddered at what he had down and took off. He arrived at a small empty house and decided to hide until night fall then he would go into town and figure out where he was._

I gasped for air and realized what town he was near by. I took off running towards Houston , Texas knowing that I would stumble there before night fall and be able to catch him before he did any more damage. Would he attack me for stopping him or listen and help me? I knew he could kill me in a instant if he wanted to but it was a risk I was willing to take if it meant finding out what I am.


	2. Chapter 2

By the time I reached Houston I was in need for more blood. There was so many people around I didn't dare go into town. I waited out in the woods quietly watching the animals around me. Whenever one would get close enough I would pounce and suck it dry. Animals were much sweeter then the humans and much more pure. As I dropped the dead caucus I caught the smell of something coming towards me. I turned around just to see a huge blur and feel a hard push. I flew into a tree causing it to snap and fall. Would anyone in town hear that? I stood up quickly in defense mode and looked around but saw nothing. What had done that? I smoothed out my dress when I heard running. I wiped around and put my arms out so whoever was attacking me would be forced to come down with me. We flew back into the near by stream. I surfaced first and saw who had been attacking me.

A man popped up with dreads as dark as night. I glared at him and shot out of the water into a tree above. He got out slowly looking around but as he found me I could tell he wasn't too happy I was still moving.

"I knew there was another vampire around here," he said as he started climbing the tree across from me. Vampire, I thought trying to remember any stories from a kid. I remembered that vampires were creatures of the dark and I was out all day in the sunlight. I remembered vampires slept in coffins but I wasn't tired at all. Were these things all lies or was he the one lying about what I was?

"Vampire?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. The man chuckled and jumped onto the branch I was sitting on. He had an amused look in his red eyes that made me shake to the core. I took a defense stand ready to attack if he took one wrong move. Can vampires die and if they could would it be hard? The man tsked and shook his finger like I was a bad child. But that was when my vision turned black and something else popped into my focus.

_A man threw a dead cougar into a ditch he had buried and wiped his mouth. He sighed and looked over to a woman who looked a bit older then him. _

"_It never satisfies," he muttered and kicked all the dirt back into the ditch with one swift move. The woman frowned and put her hand over his shoulder gently._

"_I know darling, come on I think everyone is finished," they rushed back to a glass house hand in hand to find three other kids. Two boys and one beautiful girl. They all looked a bit mad but kept quiet. The older man sighed and shook his head for a few moments before talking._

"_I know animals don't help your thirst much but I will not allow you three to kill humans. They didn't ask to be our prey," the man went inside the house while the woman followed and the three kids stayed outside looking at the ground with wondering looks._

The man that was in front of me was now sitting beside me and licking sticky blood off his fingers. I looked below and found a teenager no older then I laying died and cold as ice. The man chuckled and handed me a pair of sunglasses that the girl must have been wearing.

"If you go into town wear these," he said and for the first time I noticed a French accent. I nodded and slipped them on quietly. I jumped from the tree and slid off the black jacket the girl was wearing. Maybe I would bend in with shadows if I wore the jacket and just hopped from house to house. When the man was about to leave I called for him and waited until he turned around slowly and gave me that same amused look.

"These vampires, I guess, they only eat animals…who are they?" I asked with a tilted head wondering if they may be able to help me. The man chuckled and shook his head again before jumping down off the tree and joining me on the ground.

"There name are the Cullen's," he said with a disgusted voice and with that he was off in a flash. The Cullen's may be able to help me and that one man I saw earlier. Maybe that one man really didn't want to kill anyone. Maybe that one man still had a soul inside of him like Cullen's. I started walking to the sound of the town and wondering what I would say to the man. That was until he popped into my vision again.

_The man lay huddled in a corner rocking back and fourth fighting the hunger. He would not go out tonight, not into town where he could slaughter everyone. _

I gasped and fell to my knees. He was trying to fight the hunger that was no use fighting. How long would he stay in that small house starving himself?


	3. Chapter 3

**Please review and tell me what you think so far.**

For weeks I waited for another vision of the man to pop into my head and he never did. I would only get visions of hikers that were coming up my path. I would dart as far as I could and feast on the first animal I saw. These Cullen's were truly inspiring. I wanted to meet them and figure out how I became what I am but I wouldn't without that man. I knew he wanted to change and I would be the one to do it. I would often close my eyes and picture the small house that he is starving himself in. I pictured him rolling around on the floor crying out for blood, even the smallest taste would do. Something about this man intrigued me and I wanted to know why. I cleaned my dress everyday trying to get the stains out of it but by the time fall came around that dress was done for.

For the first time I stepped into the town of Houston with my sunglasses on and my soiled dress. People would turn and stare at this girl in the shadows but no one said anything. Over the past few weeks my hunger had gotten better. I learned to control myself and feed on animals that were overpopulating the woods. Of course my thirst was still there but I didn't mind it, it was a reminder. I can still hear Mr. Cullen's words 'they didn't ask to be our food.' That sentence would haunt me night after night but sooner or later I understood it. That man I met in the woods was right, I was a vampire and I wanted to be a good one at that.

I stumbled into a small thrift shop and decided to just run out quickly considering I had no money. I went into the dressing room and slipped on a beautiful midnight blue dress and black boots. I slipped my black jacket over and took off back into the night, into the alley. I came out and skipped down the street until something blocked my path.

_The man decided to come out and hunt. He was going to go into town to a small café he once heard about. He would find a pretty young waitress or something along those lines and feed. He was giving into the temptation._

I snapped out with a gasp and realized the café wasn't to far away. I climbed a fire escape and jumped from roof to roof until I landed on the café's. I could smell him coming but I couldn't see him yet. I climbed down and went into the café with a small smirk. He was never going to know what hit him. I sat down at a booth the farthest away from the door and ordered a small black coffee. I tried it and almost spit it out in front of the nice old waitress. I forced it down and smiled at her.

"Miss I'm waiting for my boyfriend, he is a tall man with blond hair, he should be here soon," I told her hoping she'd get the hint to send him over when he came in. This plan could either go one of two ways. One: he plays along and sits with me and listens to what I have to say. Or two: attack me and kill me before feeding on everyone in the café. I prayed he picked number one. I smelt him get closer as he walked by the window. I tapped my foot impatiently waiting for the mystery man. When he came in I gasped. The man was stunning.

The man had velvet pale skin with dark shaggy blonde hair just like in the vision. But…something was different. He looked ravishing in his clean cut clothes and his old hat. Of course he had it pulled down over his eyes but I bet they were black. I didn't know if my eyes were red still and I wasn't going to test it out so I just kept my shades pushed up. The old waitress led him to my table and sat him down. He sucked in a huge breath and glared at me from under the brim of the hat. I chuckled and told the waitress one more cup of black coffee for him.

"What do you want?" He almost hissed at me through his clenched teeth. I sighed knowing it wasn't going to be easy telling him everything but damn was I going to try.

"Ok here it goes," I took a deep breath and started firing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I haven't written in awhile, it was my sisters dance recital this weekend. Enjoy and review please.**

"You kept me waiting a long time," I said once I finished. The man was giving me a strange look. I explained to him that I didn't really know what I was or how I become what I was. I told him all about the Cullen's and how I wanted to go find them and become one. He gave me a disgusted look but after a few minutes he sighed and nodded his head.

"Sorry ma'am," he muttered almost under his breath so no one but me could hear him. He still didn't know my name and I didn't know his but that was for another time. I breathed in to make me look normal when I caught a scent of another vampire. I looked up from my cold coffee into the man's dark eyes. I knew that he smelled the same thing I did. We stood up and I grabbed his hand to make the old waitress see that we were really together. She winked as we left and as soon as we were outside we took off. Before we knew it we were back in the pitch black woods. The only thing moving was the trees from the wind.

We caught the smell again after a few minutes of waiting and took off towards it again. We followed the wind until it led us to where we wanted to be. The man who gave me the sunglasses so many months ago was now drinking the blood of two small little girls. I heard the man beside me gasp and hold his breath. I glared and charged not waiting for the man to decide what to do. Even when he did I would know his exact move. I tackled him down just as a rush of calmness went through my body. I shuddered and almost instantly stopped fighting. I looked up at the man still in the shadows to see him standing tall as a soldier would. The man I tackled stood up and wiped his bloody mouth.

"How dare you interrupt my feast-oh it's just you," he said with a smirk like he knew he would be seeing me again. I glared and rolled my eyes as the man from the shadows stepped forward looking like he was still holding his breath. I stood up and dusted my new dress off and waited for someone to say something.

"What did those girls ever do to you?" The man asked with a hard voice. If looks could kill the man with blood on his hands would be long gone. The man shrugged and chucked the drained bodies into the flowing river behind me. I could picture the family finding them covered in mud and drained of life. I closed my eyes not wanting to think of the horror. The man I met in the café moved beside me and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Come on, lets not waste anymore time on him," he said as he started leading me away from the ugly sight. I promised to myself that one day when I was ready that man would die in the hands of me. The man steered me in the direction of the small house he was living in for such a long time. I entered for the first time and remembered everything like it was in my vision. Every cob web and dust particle was in its exact place.

"We can stay here until tomorrow, and then we'll set out," he told me in a commanding voice. He left me alone in a small living room. I sighed and called out for his name. He turned around and looked me straight in the eye.

"It's Jasper Whitlock and you?" He asked with real curiosity in his voice. I smiled liking the sound of his name.

" Alice ," I told him the only part I did know. He waited for more but I shrugged and let out a long breath. "I told you I have no clue who I am, just my name…first that is," I held my head high although my heart was in my stomach. I had no clue who I was, where I'm from, or any of the necessities of life. Maybe Jasper would be able to help me on the way to finding the Cullen's.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so sorry I havn't been able to write I had drivers calsses since summer started so lets get this going shall we :)**

The next morning Jasper and I took off running towards Seattle, WA. I started to understand the Cullen's and why they moved to gloomy places. They wanted to act normal as possible and that was being able to go outside during the day. If the sun was out they new they would have to hide like almost every vampire does. I snapped out of my little world and watched Jasper gracefully move past me. Before now he was behind me but now he pushed with all his might to get in front. I pushed harder and was side by side with him until a river came up. I knew we were at the Mississippi but I also knew that we wouldn't be enjoying the sights. I knew we were just jumping over it to get to the other side. I moved aheadd of Jasper with a little laugh and leaped like a ballerina would. I landed on the other side without sound while Jasper made a crashing sound. The earth around me started to shake as he started getting angry that I was winning. I could feel almost feel blood pumping through my veins again but I knew it was just venom.

I made the stupid mistake of looking back and Jasper took over. He came over from my other side and jumped from tree to tree trying to get higher to watch my moves. I laughed and started coping him. I could feel happiness take over the entire area surrounding us as Jasper jumped down and stood still. He was grinning from ear to ear as I jumped down by him wondering why he stopped. I never saw him fully smile only little smirks that made him look dangerous. I tilted my head and waited for him to talk but he never did so I took the oppurtunity to.

"What are you doing sir?" I asked with a fake southern accent. He chuckled and shook his head at me.

"Your going to have to work on that accent ma'am," he told me as he took off again. I groaned thinking how unpredictable he was sometimes. I could still feel happiness surrounding me, swaying the trees and making the flowers stand at there tallest. I stopped suddenly and looked down from a tree I was in to see the sun setting. How long did Jasper and I race without noticing what was going on around us? We were in our own world together here and no one else mattered. I looked down at him to see him wondering what I was doing. With one large jump he was beside me looking at the red sun with me.

"Beautiful," he whispered but when I looked from the sides of my eyes I noticed he was looking at me. I licked my dry lips and sat down watching the sun leave us. It was night and we had no where to go but keep moving to the Cullens.

"What do you think they'll be like?" He asked quietly still looking at me. I looked at him and shrugged. I didn't know much other then my visions I told him honestly. He nodded and looked at the sun with a strange look on his face. I could feel the air around me start to change, I could feel everything calm down and settle to the night. I looked at him with wide eyes.

"You have something speical to," I told him knowing I didn't have to ask. He looked down with a frown on his stone face. I picked up his chin and looked him in the eye.

"I see things in my mind, you are not the only one out here," I told him as I caught a whiff of the wind. I could smell a pack of deer near by and I knew that would be our dinner. I smiled at him and grabbed his hand as I led him to a tree right by the herd. They were all eating and enjoying the quietness surrounding them but it would all change. I winked at Jasper and leaped at a small one leaving the big ones for him. I snapped its neck smoothly letting none of the others hear. I sucked it dry and when I stood up and turned around for the next small one Jasper was holding a big deer out to me.

"I don't really like deers," he shrugged and dropped the deer and took off.

"Jasper," I screamed scaring the others. I didn't care but I knew that if Jasper took off he probably wouldn't came back and he would probably attack humans. I left my dinner and went after him. I tried to catch a whiff of human blood but I got none. I looked behind me when I heard a twig snap but all I saw was Jasper dropping a bear. My eyes widen and I ran to jump on him. I hugged him tight and didn't let go until he hugged me back.

"Im proud," I whispered to him knowing he wants to change just like I did.


	6. Chapter 6

Jasper and I didn't rest until we made it to California. Once we got there we walked along the beach in silence watching the waves hit the shore. I skipped in front of him looking ahead of us in the town listening for bells above the doors to start ringing. It was time for a clothing change and I knew it. The dress I've been wearing is dingy with mud and dirt and the clothes Jaspers been wearing are shredded to peices. I put my arms out and started walking like a tight-rope walker like I did in the woods when I waited for Jasper to come out. Thats when a vision hit me head on.

_A small store not to far from the spot we're standing in is being robbed and the owner is being tied up. The robbers can't decide whether or not to leave her alive or kill her on the spot. _

I snapped out of it falling on the ground feeling Jasper catch me before my face hit. I looked up at him with wide eyes knowing I had to go save the woman and I had no time to explain. I had to hope that Jasper felt what was going on and would follow me. I closed my eyes as I ran trying to picture what the shop looked like in the inside. I remember the old wooden desk behind her and the spril staircase that was surrounded by books. I opened my eyes when I heard the whispers from inside a small shop I had just flown by. I slowed down when I heard the grunts of two men trying to move something that didn't want to. I knew that was the place and took off back towards it. I pushed the open door wide and glared at the men trying to drag the woman up the staircase. I heard Jasper gasp behind me and let him handle the men while I pulled the woman away and out of the room. I put her down behind the chimney on the roof and untied her. She fell into my arms crying as loud as she could. I rubbed her back and for once was thankful for what my powers had done. I heard a small wimper downstairs and knew that jasper had taken care of them.

"I'll get you to the police station," I whispered to the lady and threw her on my back before I took off. I didn't care if people saw at this point or if she told this entire sleepy town I just wanted to make sure she was ok. But since she was still crying and wiping snot all over my dress I knew that she wasn't ok yet. Once we reached the police station I sat her down on the bench outside and banged on the glass. I smoothed the ladys hair out and told her everything would be ok. I took off towards the little shop that Jasper was still at. I ran in and saw him staring at the two dead bodies with hungry eyes. I knew what he wanted to do but I couldn't let him. I covered my mouth and pulled me out with me. I could feel how tense he was but I was happy that he wasn't fighting back, it meant he trusted me.

"Go to the woods and find something to eat. I'm going to go find a a clothing shop and get us new things to met the Cullen's in," and with that he was gone and so was I. I knew he would be ok once he got some animal blood in him. I walked to a shop down the street and asked the lady behind a desk for the best clothes she had in the shop. She smiled at me which lit up in wrinkles and laugh lines. I couldn't help but smile back at how graceful she looked. She handed me a beautiful red sun dress.

"I need a mens suit to," I asked with a sheepish smile. She laughed out loud and found me a plain black two peice suit. I smiled and thanked her and as I was about to pay her she shook her head.

"What you did for my daughter was enough," she pointed to the shop I was just at and winked at me. She saw me and I didn't care. I saved someones life. I walked out of the store and took off towards the woods. I listened for Jasper and found him in a tree way above me.

"Jasper," I yelled up at him. I waved him down and handed him his suit. We took off again and I decided I would eat and change once we were close to Seattle.

By the time we reached the outside of Seattle it was dusk. I handed Japser my clothes and went off to find a deer and to my luck one was staring me dead in the eye when I turned around. I prepared to pounce and once I did I hit something hard as stone. I screamed out of pain and heard Jasper growl. I opened my eyes to see a tall man standing in front of me with tousled gold hair and coal black eyes. I stood up slowly scared of making him pounce again. I knew Jasper could feel my fear because he sent out a wave of calm that made the man in front of us relaxed a bit.

"Who are you?" Jasper hissed out and stood in front of me trying to protect me. The man in front of us scuffed and glared at me.

"The better question is who are you?" The man took a step forward but when Jasper growled he took a step back.

"My name is Alice and this is Jasper," I told him in the nicest voice I could manage at this point. All I wanted was something to eat and this guy had ruin it.

"_I_ ruined _your_ meal? _You_ ruined _mine_," I glared at him knowing he had some kind of power to. Could he read minds? Could he talk to me in my mind or could he just see things?

_I can do both now what do you two want? I want to go find my meal again since you ruined it._

I gasped and watched him smirk. I didn't know if he was bad or good but I decided to show him our trip anyways. Maybe he would led us to the Cullen's. I replayed our entire trip from the first moment I woke up to the time I met Jasper to the the event that happened this morning. I wanted him to see that we aren't bad people that were here on a mission and if he could help this would go alot smoother. By the time I stopped replaying things the man was chuckling.

"You already found one Cullen and pissed him off, guess you should piss the others off too," he waved his hand as a motion to follow him as he took off. I could tell by Jaspers face that he didn't want to follow but since I took off he had to. Did this man mean he was a Cullen? And I met him in flithy clothes! This isn't going the way I planned.


	7. Chapter 7

We followed the man all the way to a penthouse in a huge apartment building in the middle of Seattle. Jasper put me behind him still in defense mode. I rolled my eyes and pushed myself in front of him feeling a bit angry that he thought I couldn't handle myself. We entered a blinding white living room to see four other people staring at us with blank faces. I felt out of place in my ugly and ripped clothes. The man with blond and a killer smile stepped forward and took my hand.

"I am Carlisle Cullen and Edward here had told me everything on the way back," he led me to a beauitful blonde haired girl who smirked at me and led me down a dark hall. I couldn't hear anything behind me but I felt the wave of calmness Jasper was sending out just in case. The girl led me to a animal print styled room and sat me down on the king sized bed. She walked away into another room and threw out black boots, under-graudments, and a black silk dress. She pointed me to a bathroom and told me to go get changed and then we would all sit down and talk. I did as I was told and washed up. It felt different bathing in a shower and not a lake.

"My name is Rosalie," the girl shouted from the door which made me jump. I was so into my own little world I didn't even think to listen for her.

"I'm Alice," I told her back wondering if she had a power to. Was she like the Edward guy who could read our minds?

_No she isn't all her power is beauty. Thats all she has and ever will have. Now hurry up because the man is getting antsy._

I chuckled at Edwards words and stepped out to get ready. In five seconds flat I was dried and dressed. I pulled my hair by with a red ribbon I found on the counter. I walked out to see Rosalie smiling.

"You have fantastic fashion taste," she took my hand in hers and led me back out to living room where everyone was sitted and waiting.

"Alice take a seat please," Carlisle told me and gestured to the seat by Jasper who was sitting stick straight.

_He thinks you look beauitful._

Edward had a stone face across the room but in my head he was laughing his butt off. I think I could use to this family. I asked Edward to show everyone everything that I had to show them why we came. He did as I told and by the time he was done he sighed and told him that the story got boring after the thrid time. I laughed and rolled my eyes as Jasper growled under his breath.

"Who else has powers like we do?" Jasper asked with a thick drawl.

"Esme has compassion, Emment has strength, Rosalie has beauty, and I have sense," Carlisle told him with a whisper. I could tell tell that he wasn't comfortable telling Jasper everything about the family so I jumped in.

"Tell us how you become 'veggie' eaters," I asked trying to make a joke out of the situation. The woman named Esme was the only one who laughed and started the story. But Edward was in my mind cutting everything down.

_Carlisle never believed in killing innocents for there blood because they didn't ask for it. So ever since then he's been trying to convince people to drink animals instead._

I nodded throughout Esmes story even though I knew the main part of it. I wanted them to like me. Maybe they would ask us to stay and learn there ways. Was that to much to ask for?


	8. Chapter 8

**This story is now over today. Enjoy and review. A new story should be up soon so please give me ideas. I can't decide whether or not I want to do a werewolf story and with who or another Cullen story. So please give me ideas :)**

By the time midnight rolled around we had all shared our stories of how we cahnged and how we fight to keep of soul. Jasper was quiet through out the whole thing but I was like a little social butterfly. Everyone in the Cullen family was nice and I couldn't believe they were being this nice to strangers. I could feel that Jasper thought something was up but I ignored it. Carlisle asked us to stay the night since we traveled so long and I jumped on the offer. Maybe this would be our one shot to prove that we could be a Cullen. Edward chuckled from across the room drawing attention to himself.

"What's wrong Edward?" Esme asked with a high pitched voice. I could tell she was nervous to but I had no idea why. She was so nice to me but when it came to Jasper she was quiet. I wondered if Jasper gave off a scary vibe to everyone but me.

"They want to join our family," he whispered mainly to himself with a smirk on his face. I didn't know if he wanted us to feel bad about this family or if this was a test. Esme turned back to us with a small smile.

"Why?" Emment asked with such a deep voice that it made the apartment shake. I laughed and looked at Jasper. He sent a wave of encouragment my way and smiled a little. I nodded in thanks and began explaining why.

"I killed only a few people and there blood was always tainted with something, it was never fresh. Then I met a vampire who killed little kids and would have no feelings afterward. I decided that was cold hearted to kill innocent people so I stopped and went after animals, there blood was better anyways. Jasper here probably killed millions but I convinced him to stop and join me on my quest to find you. He may have had a slip up today if it wasn't for me showing him that he could do better. We need your help with staying on track," I shrugged at the end and hoped they would understand. Rosalie, Edward, and Emment laughed at us and with a glare from Esme they shut up quickly.

"Your already part of the family," Emment said with a boyish smile. My eyes widen at the thought that I've been sitting here for hours and never caught on that I was apart of the family.

"I think little Alice is a bit dense," Edward said in a sing song voice. I looked up at him and rolled my eyes. Jasper took my hand and I knew that he wasn't sure if he was apart of the family or not.

"What about Jasper?" I asked Esme with while biting my lip. If Jasper wasn't apart of the Cullens neither am I. Esme nodded and winked at us in approval of our hands knotted together. I knew that she would be a mother I never would be able to remember. I looked around the room and smiled at each one knowing that I could get use to living here with all these people.

"Come on lets get a midnight snack," Emment said and took off towards the door with Rosalie on his back. Edward growled and took off after them trying to beat them to the woods. Esme and Carlisle took hands and was gone in a blink. I looked at Jasper and kissed his cheek softly. This would be a new beginning for all of us now. I went to take off running but Jasper stopped me. He bent down and brushed my lips with his and before I knew it we were holding onto each other for dear life. We pulled apart and stayed there for god knows how long...seconds,minutes, hours? Finally we took off towards the sounds of the others to eat as a family for the first time.

I knew this wouldn't be easy for Jasper or me trying to change our lives but we knew we had to try and we would let nothing stop us. Espically that we have each other now.


End file.
